Bart's Past Coming Back
by Blogger8659
Summary: Bart Allen is from an apocalyptic future/past, and now everyone knows it. What happens when a mysterious time machine crashes at the new HQ during a celebratory party full of people from Barts past? Ends up being a book of one-shots after main plot ends.
1. Chapter 1

"You know I always thought I would feel happier than this," Bart Allen AKA Impulse says as Jamie Rayes AKA Blue Beetle sits next to him. He looked around the room smiling a little at Wally West AKA Kid Flash who was talking to Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing. Bart was able to pull Wally back before he disappeared in the Speed Force. "I mean I'm glad we crashed the mode and saved the world, but there _are_ things I'm going to miss," Bart says smiling at some other people still in the habit of being "In character" despite everyone know of his real past/future. "Like what?" Jamie asks knowing what the other was doing, but not calling him out. "Well, like The Original Team raised me, and now they don't even know me. The I miss my friends we were the Young Justice of our time until we were caught by the Reach," He answers with a real smile leaving out the part about the moded Blue Beetle putting them in camps and putting the Metas in inhibitor collars. "Who were they? What where they like?" Dick asks prompts seeing the smile. Bart was startled to notice that everyone had heard the conversation. Including the mentors and Justice League. Great. Bart glances at everyone with a uncharacteristic insecurity in his eyes as if debating if he really wanted them to know. With a sigh Bart nods as of agreeing to tell them. Everyone quickly sits down getting comfortable.

"There was of us six of us. There was me of course. Then ten year old Robin AKA John Grayson but we usually just call him Robin son of Dick Grayson mother died during birth, "He paused as everyone broke out in whispers. "Amazing in fighting and technology. The Super Twins Supergirl and Mister Martin AKA Maggie and Carter Kent son and daughter of M'gann and Conner both protective and caring," Again he paused at the gasps and the awkward shuffle of the two. "Aquagirl AKA Princess (Don't call her that unless you want to get hurt) Alexia granddaughter of Aquaman and goddaughter of Aqualad very amazing girl very head strong," Thankfully they were silent about that despite Kaldur's and King Orin's surprised faces. "Finally Blue Arrow AKA Artemis- Jade(Call her that only if you wish to die) 'A.J.' Harper granddaughter of Roy Harper 'Red Arrow' and Jade Crook 'Cheshire' and Goddaughter of Wally West 'Kid Flash' and Artemis West 'Tigress' she was a spitfire best girl I ever knew," Bart finishes of his with a goofy grin at the thought of his best friend/crush. "Who was the leader? Who was oldest?" Garfield asks exited.

"I was the oldest at 13, but not the leader. We didn't need a leader. We all were at some point. Then A.J. who was only a few months younger. Than Robin who was 12, then the twins at 11, and finally Alexia who was youngest by a month. We all started being heroes at age eight, and I know that's young for you all. For us that's just the best time to learn. Even if Robin and A.J. weren't metas doesn't mean they weren't hunted for being related to heroes, and the rest of us were metas. It was our best chance of survival," Bart explains noticing the outrage at starting so young. Everyone fell silent most of them noticing how he used past tense and realizing that the world Bart knew despite it being horrible was gone. He had no chance of seeing them again. As if sensing the others thoughts Bart quickly stands using his speed ,startling some people, before placing his mask back on with a big if not slightly tight smile. "Anyway this is a party! We crashed the mode! Let's celebrate!" He insist. Before anyone could say anything a robotic voice speaks "Warning unknown energy impulse detected!" The lights flickered, and a ball of energy entered the room. "Get Ready!" Batman orders everyone. "No way," Bart gasps out seeing the light disappear and a time machine crashed to the floor. "Hold on! I know who's coming stand down!" Bart yells eyes wide.

The time machines door opens and five people step out red haired blued eyed girl in a exact replica of Artemis old suit except blue and white, A black haired boy with a domino mask covering his eyes and suit just like the original robin, A green skinned boy with blue eyes and black hair wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a red 'X', another red haired girl with amber eyes sporting a outfit matching Miss Martins except with a 'S' on it, and finally a blond haired girl with blue eyes. "I think we made it to the right time," The first girl informs her eyes trained on Bart.

* * *

A/N:

Hi Readers! So first things first, this is my first Fanfiction on this site(it's kinda strange). I have also never tried anything like this, so please be kind. Second, I'm dyslexic so my spelling sucks if you are correcting spelling put a smiley face :). It will help a lot! Third, I know this is Really short, but I wanted to get the intro done with. I'll try to make them longer! Four, Please Read & Review it would help me billions! I know not many are going to read this, but those who do thank you. If no one dose oh well I had fun writing it. I hope you dear reader liked it! Bye!


	2. Story Time!

"You know I always thought I would feel happier than this," Bart Allen "Impulse" says quietly to his enemy turned best friend from the future. He smiled at Wally West "Kid Flash" who was talking to Dick Grayson "Nightwing" fondly reminiscing in memories from the past and future. Sadly that meant that Batman's Identity was revealed as where the rest of the bats.

To everyone's utter relief and luck,Impulse managed to realize what was going on, and slow Kid Flash down. He couldn't save his old Wally, but he was glad he could save this one. He didn't think he could lose Wally twice even if this Wally wasn't as close to him.

"I mean I'm glad we crashed the mode and saved the world, but there _are_ things I'm going to miss," Bart says giving his fake smile at some other people still in the habit of being "In Character" despite everyone know of his real past/future.

"What do you mean,hermano?" Jamie asks knowing what the other was doing, but nice enough to not call him out. Bart snorts loudly not realizng he had caught the entire rooms attention.

"I mean not e _verything_ in the past future was horrible. Most was don't get me wrong. However I did leave people and things behind," He says a sadness flashing on his face.

"Like what?" Cassandra "Wonder Girl" asks startling Bart back to reality. Bart was startled to notice that everyone had heard the conversation. Including the mentors and Justice League. Great. Bart glances at everyone with an uncharacteristic insecurity in his eyes as if debating if he really wanted them to know. With a sigh Bart nods as if agreeing to tell them. Everyone quickly sits down getting comfortable. By everyone he meant everyone. Anyone who helped with the Reach was there even Red Arrow, and Chesire.

"I was raised by The OG Young Justice," Bart starts with a smile sadly not mentioning how the entire Justice League died," My team and I the New Young Justice before the Reach caught us. We started training when we were eight. We knew the basic survival, but not even Batman, Dick,of our time wanted us to train earlier."

He paused, letting that sink in. Nightwing froze in shock. It wasn't unexpected just surprising. What Bart also didn't mention was the experiments and slave labor his team had to endure until they escaped not long before Bart had to go to the past.

"Who was on the team?" Nightwing prompts his curiosity winning. Bart smiles knowingly, and decides to indulge them.

"There where six of us. There wasn't really a leader. Unlike now we worked better without a set leader. The leader was whoever fits best for the mission. I was the oldest, and the only speedster. I was thirteen when we became an official team, but I helped the adults on other missions since I was ten. Nightwing was nine when he started. It was the only way to survive.," Bart says sharply when he heard outraged about him being to young. Everyone quilted down quickly never seeing Bart anything but positive.

"Wally and Artemis were my guardians," He says quietly once everyone calmed down not meeting Wally's eyes instead continuing.

"Blue Arrow was the next official partner as she was only three mounths younger than me," He smiles dopily at the thought of the girl," Her real name is Artemis-Jade Harper. She is the daughter of Lian Nguyen-Harper, and grandchild of Red Arrow, and Anti-hero Cheshire. They named Wally and Artemis godmother and father soon before they were taken. She honestly best shot I know could give all the Arrowheads a run for their money. Not to mention her and Artemis where a lot alike."

Bart stops again glancing at Red and Jade letting that sink in. Lian was surprisingly with them. They both looked at their daughter simultaneously. Bart allowed himself the chance of thinking about her his heart fluttering with several emotions good and bad.

"The twelve year old Super Twins are next,"Bart continues dutifully stopping the train of thought,"Supergirl and Mister Martin Catie and Mark Kent. They were made by the Reach with a mix of M'gann and Conner. Technically they are the youngest, but that really doesn't count. They were saved in much the same way Superboy was, or at least that's what Nightwing said. They both had their bio parents powers, but Marks Super-powers were weaker while Catie's Martin powers were weaker. Both M'gann and Conner have a sort of joint custody, but are not together."

Like before Bart paused allowing the new information to sink in before continuing.

"John Grayson the eleven year old son of Dick and Barbra Grayson. Tim had given Robin up a couple weeks before our Robin Joined the team, and became Red Robin. He's the second youngest. He not only could give Red Robin a run for his money in hacking, but he was trained by all the bats at some point," Bart says not saying how many bats as Damian was only recently found by Bruce(Thanks to a tip from Bart), and Jason being back alive was Jaspn's business to tell.

However, if it doesn't come out soon he may have to go chat with Jason. He was one of the first people to seek out. Just to see how he was doing. Jason was like an older brother. Jason had surprisingly taken Bart being from the future well.

"Last but not least Aquagirl the only to take up the name after the original Aquagirl. Her full title is Princess Marina daughter of King Artur, and Granddaughter of the late King Orin and Queen Mera. In our time Aqualad was still a bad guy, but sides didn't matter really. The team had thought Kaldur had just chosen the wrong side, and had seen the error of his ways. We didn't know he was good the whole time. He was named Merina's godfather. She had amazing talents with water, and can even turn poison water into clean water at only ten," He says this proudly as if he was an older brother bragging about his little sister in the same tone as he had done with everyone, but A.J. where he took a softer tone.

Everyone fell silent most of them noticing how he used past tense and realizing that the world Bart knew despite it being horrible was gone. He had no chance of seeing them again.

As if sensing the others thoughts Bart quickly stands using his speed,startling some people, before placing his mask back on with a big if not slightly tight smile.

"Anyway this is a party! We crashed the mode! Let's celebrate!" He insist. Before anyone could say anything a robotic voice speaks

"Warning unknown energy impulse detected!" The lights flickered, and a ball of energy entered the room.

"No way," Bart gasps out seeing the light disappear and a time machine crashed to the floor, ignoring the order behind him.

"Hold on! I know who's coming stand down!" Bart yells eyes wide getting in front of all the weapons.

The time machines door opens and five people step out red haired blued eyed girl in an exact replica of Artemis old suit except blue and white, A black haired boy with a domino mask covering his eyes and suit just like the original robin with slightly higher tech and more protection, A green skinned boy with blue eyes and black hair wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a red 'X', another red haired girl with amber eyes sporting an outfit matching Miss Martins except with a 'S' on it, and finally a blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a red shirt matching the original Aquagirl thought she was where black pants and had tattoos to match Aqualads along with small blade handles.

They all had weapons out except for the two who were glowing in Super and Martin power.

"Bart?" The first girl says pointing her blue arrow at the ground.

* * *

A/N: Just an updated version of Chapter 1 before I finally start working on the next chapter. Hope you like it though I'm keeping the old one up as well.


End file.
